Hidden Identities
by belle391
Summary: After being banished from Asgard, Loki together with his family had put up a detective agency. Everything is going just fine until he met a pink haired girl and thus his adventure begins.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 first meeting_

Loki is in his office reading a book when a black pup jump into his lap.

"Daddy can we go for a walk now????" the black pup said

"Oh all right Fenrir let's go walk to the park." he said "Oh and Yamino would you like to come as well?"

"Thank you master Loki but I think I'll just stay here and prepare some snacks that you can eat when you get back." the dark green haired man who looked like his in his teen said to his father in a chibi form.

"Well okay Yamino. Then we'll be off now." He said as the black pup Fenrir is tagging him through the door.

While they were walking down the park, he felt a strange aura but it's not an evil aura he's sure of that but something strong. 'Hmmm what's this strange presence that I'm feeling. Could it be another god trying to kill me? I wonder who it will be this time?' his thoughts were interrupted when he heard some voices singing. When he look at the direction of the voice he saw a pink haired girl with eyes as red as ruby singing with some kids at the park with a guitar on her lap. He was dazed by the beauty before him and the voice that he is listening is not helping either. It's like the girl is the only person in that park. He liked what he is feeling but it's strange he never felt this way before and he don't know why he's feeling this now. Just then he heard a voice saying Daddy repeatedly and realize the his son on his side.

"Daddy why don't we go there?"

"huh? Oh. Okay let's go."

Just then when they approach the girl she smiled at them and said

"Hi there you look a little lost. would you like me to help you find your mommy?" the pink haired girl asked emerald eyes locking on ruby.

At first he can't think of a word to say.

'_Cursed you Odin! Of course this girl will think of me as a young boy since I'm in this stupid child form. When I get back my real form I'm going to kill Odin for this!'_

Then once again the girl talked and said "You really are such a cute boy! I've always wanted a baby brother and your dog is so cute as well!"

Just then he remembered that it is about time that he says something. "Oh thank you miss I'm not lost at all I'm just walking my dog here at the park." He said unable to hide the annoyance in his face.

"Oh I see well nice meeting you…"

"Loki. My name's Loki"

"Well nice meeting you Loki and you to little fellow." Then she started to walk away from them but realize that she had forgotten something.

"Oops I'm sorry I'm Mayura by the way! Daidouji Mayura!" and she continued walking away from them towards the group of kids waiting for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there readers so this is the second chapter of Hidden Identities, I think that the first chapter is a bit hanging so I decided to upload this second chapter. So I'm currently writing the 6th chapter but if you have any ideas on how the story you think should go then maybe I can edit it. So here it is and I hope you like it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 2 Thinking of You

It's already late in the evening and Loki still can't sleep he keeps remembering his day at the park.

"Hi there you look a little lost. would you like me to help you find your mommy?" the pink haired girl asked emerald eyes locking on ruby.

At first he can't think of a word to say.

'_Cursed you Odin! Of course this girl will think of me as a young boy since I'm in this stupid child form. When I get back my real form I'm going to kill Odin for this!'_

Then once again the girl talked and said "You really are such a cute boy! I've always wanted a baby brother and your dog is so cute as well!"

Just then he remembered that it is about time that he says something. "Oh thank you miss I'm not lost at all I'm just walking my dog here at the park." He said unable to hide the annoyance in his face.

"Oh I see well nice meeting you…"

"Loki. My name's Loki"

"Well nice meeting you Loki and you to little fellow." Then she started to walk away from them but realize that she had forgotten something.

"Oops I'm sorry I'm Mayura by the way! Daidouji Mayura!" and she continued walking away from them towards the group of kids waiting for her.

'_Ugh! Why can't I take my mind of off her! What's this strange feeling? Wait I should go and get some sleep now or else I'll have bags under my eyes. Mayura… Dang it!!! Please just let me sleep tonight.'_

The next day….

"Master Loki I've already made some breakfast would you like to eat now?" Yamino ask while sweeping the floor of the big mansion.

"Yes please and would you make some tea as well I think I'll just eat at my office."

"I see you didn't sleep well last night is something the matter?"

"Nothing I'm just a little tired that's all"

And with that Loki started walking towards his office. _'I really need to see that girl again' _he thought while sitting on his chair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I know it's a bit slow but please continue reading and comment please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A Mystery

Mayura is heading of to school when her father called him.

"Mayura before you go don't forget to wear the necklace I have given you!"

"Yes Papa I'm wearing it and I really must go now or else I'll be late"

'_Papa sure is a mystery he always makes me wear this necklace for my protection? I wonder… Fushigi Mystery!'_

When she arrive at her school, there is a strange silence around it and she can't find anyone else. She's sure that there should be a lot of people should be here by now. Just then a strange dark light started to cover her. She doesn't know what to do, she tried to scream but nothing came out from her lips, she wanted to run but it's as if her feet were glued at the floor. And before she knew it she noticed that a light was surrounding her blocking the dark light to completely cover her. There she saw from the light a shadow of a guy protecting her and she suddenly felt sleepy and before she knew it she collapsed on the floor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

So there's the 3rd chapter what do you think? Do you have any ideas who the guy is? Well you can guess.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Visits

So here's chapter 4 hope you'll have fun reading it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mayura woke up hours later noticing that she's not in her school anymore, she's in her own room. _'Huh? Strange I thought I was already at my school is it just a dream? Hmmm. 10:30a.m.!!! I should go to school now! Oh I'm so late!'_

So after getting up and noticing that she's already wearing her uniform; she went directly to her father who was sitting on the couch.

"Uhm. Papa how did I get back here?"

"What do you mean how? Oh you mean into your room? I carried you there obviously." Her father told her with a look of concern and fear?

"Oh I see but I thought I had already gone to school? Did someone call you to pick me up?" she asked a little bit confused.

"You must be still tired. You didn't even go out of our house. After you finished your breakfast you just suddenly collapsed. I think you should just rest today. I already called your school that you wouldn't be coming today." Misao said to his daughter

"Well okay I guess I'm really am kind of tired but can I go to the park later then?"

"Well alright just don't be out too long and wear the necklace."

"I always wear it Papa no need to remind me."

"Oh I'm just making sure that you don't forget about it like the other day that you went to the park?"

'_Dang! He noticed it!'_ "That well nothing happened so just let it slide Papa, and besides what's the worst thing that can happen?"

"It's still not the time for you to know about it Mayura. Maybe someday I'll tell you"

"Papa you're always saying that."

"I almost forgot, your grandfather's going to visit you next week so.."

"Oh Grandpa's going to visit?! Finally I can meet him!"

"Yeah and he's excited to meet you as well. I thought you're going to the park?"

"Oh yeah well see you later Papa!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Fenrir would you like to come to the park?" Loki asked his son who is lying on the couch on his back.

"Yey!!!" Fenrir immediately tried to stand up but failed when his stomach started to ache again.

"I guess you can't walk to the park today big brother, with all that you ate this breakfast it's not a surprise that you've got a stomach ache." Yamino said unable to hide the smile on his face.

"You did this to me!!! If you didn't let me eat everything I shouldn't be like this."

"Now you two stop it!" Loki said with his fatherly voice "Then I guess I'll just go out for a walk then." After getting his coat he went out of the house.

"Punyan! Loki-tama sure is going out a lot lately I wonder why?" the pink kawaii spirit said with a look of curiosity.

"Maybe it's because of the girl we met at the park the other day. When Daddy saw her, he just suddenly felt so quiet and looks at the girl with a lot of admiration. I think it's love at first sight?" the black pup said with the isn't-it-obvious-tone.

"What!!!!! Father is in love why didn't you tell us that before?" Yamino asked his older brother.

"Well you never asked! That's why!"

"Punyan just thought of a great plan let's find this girl and invite her to dinner!" E-chan said with a look of excite ness in his eyes.

"You're right now it's a job for the three match maker!" Yamino said holding a flag that says For Love of All!!!"

After that the three of them started walking outside the house to find the mystery girl of Loki.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wow it turned out to be longer than I thought it would go. So, Mayura's grandfather is going to pay her a visit huh? Do you have any idea who it is? Well try and guess it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Meeting Again

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mayura was walking straight to the park when three, well one man, one pup and a floating marshmallow appeared before her.

"Hello Miss, I'm Yamino and can we ask you to come with us for a dinner?"

'_What?! Who are this guys and what is this flying marshmallow? It's so cute! Wait maybe their kidnappers, or worst killers! I should run yeah I'm going to run!'_

So Mayura run as fast as she could away from the mysterious trio who's running after her!

"You idiot you scared her! You shouldn't have asked her immediately!" the black pup said to his younger brother.

"Well I knew something like this would happen! We should have just grab her and bring her home! Punyan!"

And the four of them run chasing each other when suddenly a green eyed boy with dark brown hair noticed them.

'_Wait is that Yamino and Fenrir and Ecchan as well? What are they doing running?' _Just then before he realized it a pink haired girl was running towards him with so much speed and bumped into him.

"ouch that hurt… Oh my are you okay kid?" Mayura asked the green eyed boy in front of him.

"Oh I'm just fine."

"You're that boy from before right the one with the black dog. Now I remember where I've seen that dog he was with you. But why are they chasing me?"

Just then the trio of match makers arrived.

"We're so sorry for scaring you Miss we didn't mean it. We really just want to invite you to dinner at our house." Just then they realize the child beside the girl.

"F-F-Fath- I mean Master Loki!" Yamino said.

"I see you knew each other? Then I'd like to come. I'm sorry for running away I just thought you're kidnappers."

"It's okay it's not your fault that my brother's an idiot."

"Pardon?" the pink haired girl asked confused

"Oh just never mind." the black pup said and before he noticed it threw jaws have fallen to the ground.

"Wow! You're dog knew how to talk?! Cool! What a smart dog!" Mayura said amazed.

"Oh yeah he sure is smart isn't he" Loki said with a sigh of relief. "Well shall we show you the way?"

"Yes please but I need to text my father first that I'll be a little late."

And the five of them started to walk towards the God's mansion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well there I really had fun writing this so please comment….


	6. Chapter 6

Well my dear readers, here is another chapter on my fanfic hope you'll like it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 6 Dinner

After arriving at the mansion, Yamino immediately went to the kitchen to start preparing dinner while Loki and the others went directly to his office.

"Loki your house is huge! But, are you sure your parents won't mind if I stay here for dinner?" Mayura ask while examining the house.

"Well to tell you the truth my parents don't leave here, so you don't have to worry."

"What?! Your parents don't leave here with you?! Are they overseas then? You must be really lonely being away from your parents and all." Mayura said while thinking _'Maybe that's why Mr. Yamino invited me to dinner, Loki must be really lonely being away from his parents. I know while his parents are away I'm going to be his big sister! Yeah I hope I'll help him not to miss his parents too much.' _

"Not really, and besides Yamino, Fenrir and Ecchan are here with me." Loki said to the girl who doesn't seem to be convinced.

"If you say so but I know you still miss them. Oh and by the way may I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Uhm… Is that cute pink marshmallow on your head is Ecchan?"

'_So she can see Ecchan as well. She have a sixth sense I see.'_ Loki thought before saying, "Yep this is Ecchan he's a spirit."

"He's really cute! Hello Ecchan!"

"Punyan!" Ecchan said flying to Mayura.

"He's really soft! You're so cute!"

Just then Yamino entered the room with a tray of cookies in his right hand and tea on the left.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Fenrir said while wagging his tail.

"Big bro..I mean Fenrir you can't eat this all or else you'll have stomach ache again."

"I see Fenrir's really hungry after running around the park huh." Mayura said while petting Ecchan.

Then everyone was shocked when they heard someone shouting.

"Hey Loki let me in!!!!"

"Well I think I should open the door now." Yamino said rushing to the door

"I see you have a visitor are you really sure it's just okay for me to stay?"

"Of course and besides it's just Narugami he's probably here to ask for some food again though I'm not sure if some food is the right word for it." Loki said assuring her.

As they footsteps on the floor Loki can't help but think, _'Of all the days he had to come why does he have to come now? Dang you Narugami!' _

"Oy Loki can I stay here for dinner? You see I have lost my job and I don't have enough money to buy myself a dinner so I thought I'll just eat here at your place." Just then he notice the pink haired girl sitting near Loki. "I see you have a client, then I guess I'll just go straight to the kitchen then."

"Oh no please you don't have to go. I'm not a client see I'm just here for dinner as well. By the way I'm Mayura Daidouji." The pink haired girl said smiling to the stranger.

"I see; I'm Narugami it's nice to meet you Daidouji"

"And Loki I forgot to tell you but you have to be very careful next week." Narugami said with a very serious tone.

"Then I guess someone's coming next week huh?"

"Yes but I don't know who I just heard it from Urd."

Both of them were very serious when they were interrupted by the girl beside them.

"Uhm sorry for interrupting but I need to go home now. Loki I'm very sorry I know I said I'll stay for dinner but my father is asking me to come home now."

"It's just fine Mayura don't worry about it."

"Then I'll go then and also if you need any help or just want to talk you can go to the shrine I'll be there."

And Mayura went out of the mansion o her way home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well that's chapter6 I hope you like it. Wondering who'll be coming next week? Well tell me your guess and on the next couple of chapters I'll be introducing new mysteries. So keep on reading and guessing!


	7. Chapter 7

Well, dear reader here's the next for Hidden Identities. Actually I have a dilemma on what to put in this chapter it's either I'll start on their adventures, or reveal who's Mayura's grandfather (which I've decided that I'll just reveal it in maybe Chapter10) or I'll just reveal who protected Mayura when she was attack by the dark light. So I've decided to go with my 1st and 3rd option I'm going to reveal the guy and there will be quite some action here.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 7 Savior

Mayura was on her way home when a girl approach her.

"Come with me. My wish can only be granted if you come with me." The girl with brown hair said to Mayura while trying to grab her arm.

"Sorry but my Papa said that I should not go with strangers especially when I can sense an evil aura around you." She said then she continued walking.

"You will come with me!!!! I will not let you walk away from me, with that entirely strong aura from you I can have my wish granted!" the girl said turning into a hideous beast.

"Gah!!! You're persistent aren't you?" she said before starting to run away but the beast caught her right leg and she couldn't budge from its tight grasp. _'Ugh what should I do I'm in so much trouble.' _Just then her necklace started glowing and a guy appeared before her releasing the beast's grasp from her.

"You'll regret that you had ever touch her!" the guy said and with a slash of his sword the creature started to glow as well revealing a small spirit just almost as big as the palm of the hand.

"Thank you for saving me. I'm a spirit of water Rima and I was possessed with an evil aura. I'm sorry for troubling you please forgive me." The little spirit said to Mayura.

"Hmmm. It's just fine and besides I'm not hurt at all also I'm not the one you should thank it's him." She said pointing to the man beside her holding a wooden sword on his left hand.

"Thank you and may I say it's nice to finally meet you Mayura-sama" The little spirit said.

"You know me?" Mayura ask confused

"Yes I've been looking for you my whole life it is my destiny to serve you."

"This is so confusing! What exactly is happening?!" Mayura ask to no one in particular.

"I think regarding this matter you should ask your father about it." The guy said.

"Okay but Narugami can I ask you something?"

"Okay what is it?" Narugami told Mayura.

"Uhm well are you the one from before at my school?"

"So I guess your father lied to you huh."

"I knew it it's not just a dream! So, thank you for before and for today. You have saved me twice now."

"Yeah so that makes me like your guardian angel huh but let's not try for the third okay?"

"Hai!!! So would you like to come to our house and have some tea?"

"That would be fine thank you and I also have something to discuss with your father."

"My father?"

"Yes I should probably lecture him about the right parenting methods." He said so low so that she can't hear it.

"Pardon?" Mayura said

"Oh it's nothing. Let's just get going."

"Okay Rima let's go?"

"Hai Mayura-sama." The little spirit said following them

When they arrive at the Daidouji residence Misao is currently cooking for dinner.

"Papa I'm home!"

"Ah Mayura I'm here at the kitchen."

"Papa I have brought a guest I hope it's just fine."

"Of course it's fine. You can let her come in."

"Actually Papa he's a boy."

"A boy!!! Who is he? Where did you meet him? Do I know him?!" Misao said shocked.

"Papa just relax he's just a friend and I think you know him. Narugami please come in."

Narugami entered the kitchen and when Misao saw him he was so shocked that he almost had a heart attack.

"I see you didn't expect to see me." Narugami said jokingly.

"Thor! What are you doing here?" Misao ask the god before him.

"Mayura can you leave us for a moment I think Narugami and I need to talk." Misao said to his daughter.

"Okay Papa Rima let's go."

"Hai!" the spirit said glancing at the two guys before following Mayura behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So did you guessed it was Narugami? I have introduced another mystery here first is that why does Narugami seems to always protest Mayura, second what is his relation with Mayura, third why does Misao know Narugami's real name, fourth why does Narugami know Misao as well, fifth what's with Rima and why did she said it's her destiny to serve Mayura? And the biggest mystery what is Mayura really? The first four mysteries will be revealed on the next chapter so please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there dear readers! I'm sorry if I'm not updating lately. It's because my laptop's still broken and I just got my internet back well and I have my studies to do. So here's the next chapter of Hidden Identities. ENJOY!!!

Chapter 8 Family

"You know I don't really like your name here on earth Baldr." Narugami said while vacuuming the refrigerator.

"Well your name is sucks as well Thor and more importantly why are you here anyway?" Misao asked him rather bitterly.

"Oh I see you're not in a very good mood today huh? I just thought it'll be fine to visit my brother you know. We really missed you back there. So when are you planning to tell her? I mean the others really wants to meet her." Narugami asked.

"Don't talked too loud! She might hear you! Well I don't intend to tell her actually. I just wanted her to enjoy a normal life hear in midgard. Also I don't want her to get in danger."

"You know you can't hide it from her forever."

"I know but I still want to try."

"Mayura-sama should we really listen to their conversation? Won't your father be angry at you?" Rima asked Mayura worried.

"Relax it's just fine and besides I already know what they're talking about. I just want to hear it."

"You mean you already know about your father and Narugami?"

"Yep! I knew it ever since you were born." Mayura answered smiling.

"You mean you knew about me?"

"Of course though I don't know why you suddenly went missing. Do you want to meet the others?"

"Yes please but why did you told Narugami that you don't know me?" Rima asked very puzzled.

"Well my father knew that I still have no idea about everything. So I want him to think it that way so that my plan can work properly." Mayura answered with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Plan?' Rima asked even more puzzled.

"Don't worry you'll understand it soon. Should we get going?"

"Hai Mayura-sama."

So Mayura and Rima went to Mayura's room then Mayura showed Rima a little doll house. Suddenly three other spirits came out from the doll house.

"Alright everyone here's Rima. Can you please introduced yourselves?'

"Hello I'm Salt. I'm a spirit of Fire."

"I'm Pepper and I'm the Spirit of Wind."

"Hi! I'm Onion and I'm the spirit of Earth."

"Hi everyone I'm Rima and I'm the Spirit of Water."

"Hmmm. I don't think that Rima is the right name for you. Do you mind if I give you another name?" Mayura asked the little water spirit.

"No. Not at all Mayura-sama."

"Well Mayura-sama gave us different names as well you see." Salt said proudly

"Yes Mayura-shama gave us names as well." Pepper told everyone in his cute smile.

"Well if you don't mind can I call you Sugar instead?" Mayura asked.

"Thanks so much Mayura-sama!" Rima well now Sugar told her with enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, back at Narugami and Misao….

"I still have to thank you about the other day when you save her and also for today. So thank you for saving my daughter." Misao said sincerely

"Hey it's just fine. Also any uncle would do anything for his very beautiful niece. Can't I really introduce myself to her? You see I want her to call me uncle."

"No not a chance especially when I found out that you're hanging out with that playboy Loki."

"Hey! Loki is my friend and besides I will never let him get close to her."

"Well for that matter she is already close to him. In fact she goes to his mansion every afternoon." Misao said with a tone of as-a-matter-of-fact.

"What?!!!! I have to talk to Loki!"

"You can't! If you talk to him he'll know her identity! You idiot!" Misao said to his brother.

"Oh you're right then let's just make a plan for Mayura to hate him that way she'll avoid him."

"Well that could work but.."

"Achooooo!!!!"

"Master Loki are you all right?" Yamino asked his father.

"Yeah I'm just fine maybe someone's talking bad about me."

Yipeee!!! I've finished this chapter I hope you liked it so please review.. Please!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi my readers so I have quite a lot of free time lately so I think I'll be able to update sooner. So this is chapter 9 I hope you'll like it and I would like to thank those who reviewed my worked and even subscribed it really meant a lot for me. It really helps me on continuing on updating so please review.

Chapter 9 Coming Back

It's a wonderful morning and Mayura is just on her way home when suddenly….

"Hey Mayura!!! Long time no see!" said a teenage boy with blonde hair.

"Huh? What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be overseas?" Mayura asked surprised.

"Well I heard that this place is currently being populated by gods so I have to come back and see for myself also… I've missed you!" he said as he was leaning to hug her.

"Ugh! Really Kotaro when are you ever going to change? I thought that when you go abroad you'll be able to grow up but I guess you're still the same you."

"Of course I'm still the same and I'm not intending to change. So aren't you going to be late for school now?" he asked with a glint of humor.

"Oh no!!! I have to go! I'll just see you later Kotaro!" she said as she was running leaving dust on the ground.

"Wait! Oh never mind. You haven't change as well Mayura. Oh. Shouldn't you be following her?" He said

"It's okay we'll just catch up. I'm Sugar by the way and this are Salt, Pepper and Onion. We are Mayura's elemental spirits." Sugar said

"Oh I see so she had finally gotten much stronger to be able to create all of you." Kotaro said amazed

"Of course she's getting stronger and stronger but aren't you going to be late as well?" Salt asked Kotaro

"Oh no! I should get going as well do you want a ride there? Oh no wait I forgot I don't have a ride today!" and he started running leaving dusts on the road.

"I see that they are so much the same that Kotaro and Mayura-shama don't you think?" Pepper said in his cute voice as usual.

"Yeah you're right." Salt, Sugar and Onion said together.

There it's finished sorry if it's a bit short but I think next chapter is still a continuing part of this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!!! XO


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there! So here's another chapter. So I wanted to make this chapter a comedy I hope I succeed. Enjoy!

Chapter10 Side Effects

"Ohayo everyone!"

"Ohayo Mayura! So, have you heard that we're going to have a new transfer student today?" Utau said to Mayura.

"I hope it's a boy and a handsome one!" Sakura, the class president commented.

"I totally disagree with you. I hope it's a girl with a long blonde hair and beautiful eyes! Oh I can faint just thinking about it but don't worry Mayura-san you're still the goddess in my eyes!" answered Kukai, a member of the Mayura Knights or as other students referred to as Mayura fans.

"Yes Mayura-chan is the best! We love you Mayura-chan!!!" said a hundred of male students from within the doors and windows.

"Ah!!! They are really getting out of control lately! Look they're everywhere now. Doesn't this bother you at all being followed by this fanboys everwhere?" Utau asked worried for her friend.

"We are Mayura Knights not just you're ordinary fanboys! We are here to protect Mayura-chan from any danger…" said one of the fanboys err Mayura Knights and he continues to blab about the fanboys/ Mayura Knights and how great their Mayura-chan is.

"It really doesn't bother me at all in fact it's kind of flattering. Don't worry about it." Mayura said while fixing her things on the table,

"Well if that's the case then okay." Utau said

"Everyone I just heard from the staff room that the new student is going to be a boy and most importantly he's rich!" one of the gossip trio said

"Yes she's right and they said that's he's really a handsome and intelligent boy!" another one of the gossip trio said

"Yeah it's right and the most shocking news is that he is already engaged to one of the students here and that's the reason why he came here." The last member of the gossip trio said.

"WHAT!!! How romantic but then if he really is that perfect then he's no longer available we have to know who is the girl he's engaged with!" Utau said to the girls in the class.

"Then I guess we're going to start our meeting for our plan in finding this mystery girl!' Sakura said a little bit scary.

Just then after hearing the word mystery, Mayura's eyes suddenly sparkled.

"Mystery! Fushigi Mystery!" Mayura suddenly shouted startling the whole class.

"Oh no!!! We have to get Mayura-sama out of here! It's not going to be pretty." Onion said suddenly becoming serious.

"Yes! Mayura-shama we have to get out of here now!" Pepper said urgently

"Why? Do you know where the fushigi mystery is?" Mayura asked her eyes still sparkling.

"Uhm yes Mayura-sama it's over there at uhm… ah…. at Loki's office!!!" Salt said but regretting it as soon as he said it.

"Salt! What do you think you're saying?! We can't let her go there especially in her case right now!" said Onion.

"Sorry but I don't know what to tell her!" Salt answered back.

"Uhm excuse me, but can I asked you what's going on?" Sugar who's really confused about what's happening finally have the courage to ask.

"You see when Mayura-shama hears the word mystery she suddenly changes her personality we believe it's a side effect of well you now her power which is continually grows." Pepper answered Sugar.

"I see so I think we should find Mayura-sama now huh?" Sugar asked.

"Oh no! Mayura-sama is already gone! Everybody we have to find her quick! Sugar and Onion go directly to Loki-sama's mansion while Pepper and I will try to stop her from going there" Salt ordered.

Then all of the spirits had gone to their respective places to find their missing mistress.

Well I guess it didn't turned out to be a comedy. Oh well this chapter will still be continued on the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!! XO


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Trouble

Loki is in his office sipping some tea with a black pup beside him who's polishing a plate, which is full of cookies just some moments ago, clean with its mouth. the dark green haired teenage boy, on the other hand is sweeping the floor clean just like any ordinary day. Yes... just like any ordinary day but for the little detective, something is missing or rather someone is missing.

'Daidouji Mayura' he thought

Yep he really misses her even though he just met her recently, he feels like she immediately took a piece of him with her. It's the truth yes but he don't want to admit even to himself. Yamino, as if he read his father's thoughts commented,

"Mayura-san haven't been here in a while I wander what she's been doing?"

"She might be busy with her school and besides it's not her responsibility to go here." the detective said but his eyes tells something else something that he really want the girl to go there and visit him everyday.

"To tell the truth I actually misses her, I really like the treats that she gives me and the lullaby that she sings for me whenever I'm sleepy" the black pup, Fenrir said while wagging his tail.

"You really seem to like her Fenrir that's unusual of you." his father shock by the speech his son has made. You see Fenrir is a type of boy/wolf/pup that don't like(or maybe he's just embarrassed) to express his feelings and to tell the truth he never liked anyone beside his father.

"She really have an incredible cha-" Yamino stopped his sentence when they heard a loud bang coming from downstairs. Just when they're going to see what it was, Loki sense a powerful aura that can be the same aura as a god.

"Someone's here and I think it's another god who wants to kill me." Loki said seriously and addded. "I felt this aura before. Finally he had decided to attack I'm tired of waiting."

The three of them continued to walk downstairs well not exactly walk run to be exact. As they approach the source of the sound they saw a girl with pink hair who's wearing her school uniform, laying on the floor with her face flat on the surface.

"Mayura!" the detective yelled " Are you okay? What happened?"

"Huh? Why am I here? I remember I was at our school then suddenly someone was talking about a transfer student and... oh... yeah never mind I'm just fine don't worry about me I just trip on the floor." she said with a large sweat drop forming on her head.

"Well if that's the case then alright but shouldn't you be at school at this time? It's just eighteen minutes before nine or are you running late for school?" Loki asked not noticing the humongous sweat drop that's forming in front of him.

"um yeah I was just running late for school and I decided to just drop by here since I'm already late." she said while thinking, 'That was really close luckily I was able to return to my own self before they see me like that or else I don't know how to explain it to them if they ever saw me and my plans will be ruined.' she stopped on her thoughts when she saw that Loki's first floor is caught on fire!.

'Oh no! What should I do?! I guess I don't have a choice I have to use my powers now!'

Just then the other three noticed the fire. Yamino quickly got a bucket of water since Loki can't use his magic in front of Mayura.

'Something's odd here I can sense magic in this fire' thought and as he looked at his son he knew that they were thinking the same thing. before he could speak Mayura interrupted him and spoke,

"Listen I want you to forget what happened today and please take a rest all of you." she said and smiled at them. After they heard her, the three of them fell unconscious on the floor.

"Okay now for the fire. Please element of fire begone and make this place back to normal." after she said those words, the fire banished and the room returned to normal except for the god and his two sons sleeping on the floor.

"Well that should do it. I guess I'll just leave them there." as she was going out of the mansion, four little spirits showed up.

"Mayura-sama!"the four of them shouted

"Ohayo everyone!" Mayura greeted the spirits.

"Mayura-sama you're back to normal!Thank goodness" Salt said until he noticed three bodies laying on the floor. "Mayura-sama you already killed them?! Pepper quick get the shovel! Sugar removed any finger prints that could be seen and Onion look out for anyone who could pass by!" Salt quickly ordered.

"I didn't kill them yet silly. I just put them to sleep and besides I'm still enjoying my game with them." Mayura told the spirits.

"It's such a shame that they are our enemies I'm just starting to like them." Sugar said while approaching her master to sit on its head.

"We have to do it. We don't have a choice. We have to protect my father as well as the other gods." Mayura told them though she have to admit that she don't quite like the idea as well.

"Come on everyone let's go back to school before they wake up I don't like to use my powers again." Mayura told them then thought 'this day is quite troublesome but I guess I enjoyed it.'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a couple of hours, Loki woke up noticing that he had fallen asleep on the floor. He is already standing up when he noticed that his two sons were laying also on the floor beside him. Worried, he called out to his sons.

"Yamino! Fenrir! Wake up!"

"Huh? Daddy! What happened? Why are we on the floor?" Fenrir asked showing the same expression as his father.

"I'm also thinking the same thing Fenrir." Loki answered his son

"Could it be another god trying to kill you?" Yamino asked his father, worried of what had just happened.

"It could be but if he was able to put all of us to sleep then he should have killed us while we're sleeping also if it's another one of them there might be a fight that have happened but our house is untouched." Loki contradicted Yamino's assumption.

"Then it seems like we're not going to know the answer until who ever it was plans to reveal himself." fenrir said a little bit afraid of what will happen next.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

So, what do you think? Some notes the aura that Loki is talking about is the aura that he felt when he first saw Mayura. The next chapter is already finished so I'll be able to upload it soon. Also thanks for reading! I would be much more happy if you click the review button and review my story.

XD


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello everyone! So here's chapter 12 on my story Hidden Identities I know that some of you are requesting for MayuLoki moments but there are no MayuLoki moments in this chapter but in the next chapter I promise there'll be one and it'll be a lot longer than this as well so please look forward to it._

_XD_

**Chapter 12 Transfer Student**

"WHAT!!!"

"Ahem! Ms. Daidouji would you please take your sit! I'm going to introduce your new classmate." Mr. Kinomoto lectured Mayura.

At her seat, Mayura feels like the world had put on a very big joke on her. She just sit there on her place and couldn't believe that it's really happening while the new student introduces himself. As the student is making his speech, he only looks, well not really looks but stares at her like she is the only person in that room while Mayura on the other hand, feels really uncomfortable that it's as if she's going to disintegrate any time now.

'Oh! I can't believe this is happening! Why does he have to transfer here of all places?!' Mayura thought to herself.

'Mayura you're really as beautiful as the last time I saw you. No one can really be able to replace you. Just look at that! She's really shy in front of me how cute!' he thought. (Note: You see, this new student always misinterpret Mayura's actions just like now. XP)

So back to our story…

"You can sit beside Ms. Daidouji" Mr. Kinomoto said to the transfer student.

"Hai!"

"Ohayo Mayura! Surprise to see me?" the transfer student ask.

"What are you doing here?! You could mess up my plans you know!" Mayura whispered.

"Well, I miss you too Mayura. Don't worry I'm not going to interfere with your plans but if you need my help I'll be happy to oblige." the transfer student said with a little bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Good cause I don't want my plans to be ruined by you and may I say thank you." Mayura told the transfer student while opening her bag to get her notebook and writing materials.

School was normal just like every ordinary day with just an addition to the population of the students. The new transfer student easily adapted to his new school and in fact he became really popular among the girls at such a short time and even got a fanclub established just for him. As this day was very lucky for the new student, it's exactly the opposite for Mayura who just kept on sighing every now and then.

"Mayura-sama I see that he's back, aren't you happy?" Onion ask his Mistress

Sugar who is new on the gang asked, "Why? I knew that we have seen him before but Mayura-sama looks like she hates him so why would she be happy?"

"You see Sugar he is my childhood friend, my bestfriend, my first love and may I say my fiancé." Mayura told the clueless spirit.

"What! Mayura-sama you're already engaged?!" Sugar who's eyes suddenly popped out asked her mistress.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_So, what do you think about it? The next chapter is already on the works so I'll be able to upload it in about 3 days or so. Also I would like you to see a preview of the next chapter._

"_Ha! You'll regret ever inviting Mayura-chan to a date! I'm going to make this date the worst date he'll ever have!" Loki mumbled to himself._

_So have you got any ideas on what the next chapter will be about? And who is the new transfer student? Also please review. It really helps me on creating the story, giving me strength to continue and happiness. So please, please, please review!_

SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED MY WORK

pinklo

arisu09

LokiLover

christal

_It's because of you that I keep updating my stories so_ THANK YOU!

XD


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Intrusion?

Hi there my dear reader's! I'm so sorry if I'm not updating lately. It's just that I'm quite busy with school with all the reports and requirements that I need to pass and more importantly I'm currently on a writer's block! So please spare me. Help me decide what will happen next please. So here's the next chapter of Hidden Identities I have to cut it halfway since I can't finish this whole chapter thanks to that writer's block so without further a due here it is,

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mayura-chan!" someone called out to Mayura from afar

"Huh? What do you want?!" Mayura replied with annoyance in her tone.

"My, my dear Mayura aren't you happy to see me? I guess you have already hated me for leaving you huh?" the guy replied showing some guilt on his face.

"Of course I hate you! I even loath you! You just left without even saying goodbye! Be thankful that I didn't strangle you the last time I saw you!"

"Okay I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye to you but I always sent you emails that you didn't reply to by the way. So to make it up to you, will you give me the honor to treat you to dinner tonight?"

"I'm sorry but I'm busy so maybe in a hundred years perhaps?"

"Playing hard to get huh Mayura?"

"And what makes you think that I'm playing hard to get?"

"Well how can you refuse an offer from your number one boy?"

"Of course I can't refuse my number one boy and you're not my number one."

"Mayura you wound me! You already found me a replacement? Just how long had I been gone a month?"

"Long enough for me to replace you!"

"Then will you give your number two perhaps the chance?"

"Nope."

"How about your number three?"

"Nope"

"Number four?"

"Nope"

"Number five?"

"No, no and no."

"How about number six?"

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"Not until you say yes to my offer."

"Well alright I accept your offer but you still have to ask my father's permission first." Mayura said with a gentle smile leaving no traces of anger anymore.

"Thank you but first since it's my first day here will you show me around campus?"

"Aren't we pushing our luck so far?"

"Yep!" was all he said before dragging Mayura towards the school building.

Unknown to both of them two pairs of eyes are watching them as they headed towards the school building.

"Daddy! I see you're spying on Mayura?" Fenrir ask the little detective who is by the way his father.

"I'm not spying I'm just checking if that god who attack us earlier is here somewhere."

"Okay, but I wonder who's that guy with Mayura? They seem pretty close."

"Hmpf. I think he's just another one of her fanboys." Loki said with annoyance but deep down he is also wondering who that guy is and what's his relationship with Mayura.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Papa! I'm home!"

"Ah welcome home Mayura." Shocked as he noticed someone with his daughter Misao quickly greeted their visitor. "My, My Kotaro-kun? I see you're finally back. How have you been?"

"Not very great sir since I'm away from my precious Mayura for a long time."

"I see you're still the same as always huh? Flattering my little girl? Since you're here why don't you join us for dinner?"

"Actually Sir that's the reason I'm here I wanted to ask your permission to take Mayura out for dinner."

"Of course you can as long as Mayura wanted to then it's fine with me."

"Thank you sir! Then I'll just pick you up here later then."

"Okay see you later!"

Just minutes after Kotaro left the Daidouji residence they heard a door bell rang.

"Hmmm. I wonder who could that be? Surely it's not Kotaro-kun he just went out." Mayura thought aloud reaching for the door knob. When she opened the door, she saw a little detective kid holding his black pup in his hands with a dark green haired man beside them.

"Sorry for the intrusion Mayura-san, but could Loki-sama stay in your house for a while? You see I have an errand to go to which is really important and I can't just leave him at home alone. Please do us a favor and look after Loki-sana just for a while." Yamino told her showing the best puppy dog eyes that he could manage to show.

"It's just fine with me, don't worry Yamino-san I'll take care of him for you." Mayura told Yamino holding both of his hands while thinking, 'Hmmm I wonder what Loki is thinking now? He's really going to act like a real child huh? This is going to be exciting!'

"Thank you so much Mayura-san! Then, I'll leave everything to you then!" Yamino after saying this went dashing outside the shrine.

"Oh I forgot I have a date with Kotaru-kun tonight! Papa could you keep Loki company while I'm gone?"

"Sorry Mayura but someone just called and they needed me to remove the evil spirit as soon as possible."

"But… ah alright I'll just bring Loki along. Oh this is going to be fun!" she exclaimed

"Uhm Mayura-chan, where exactly are we going?" Loki who's been silent the whole time finally spoke.

"Actually I don't know as well." After some seconds they heard the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Loki said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey there Mayu…" Kotaro stopped noticing that it's not Mayura who opened the door. 'Huh why is he here?!'

"Hey there I'm Loki! And Mayura-chan will be looking after me tonight so I will be accompanying you to your date!"

"I see but… never mind." 'Oh I made tonight very romantic and, and that god have to come along?!'

"Aren't you going in? It looks like you wanted to kill someone right now." Loki teased

"N-N-N-No I mean yes I mean no well okay I'll enter." Kotaro said nervous that he might notice he knew something about Loki. 'I guess I have to go along then.'

Kotaro sat on the sofa while Loki is preparing some tea for him.

"Ha! You'll regret ever inviting my Mayura to a date! I'm going to make this date the worst date he'll ever have."Loki mumbled to himself with an evil grin showing on his face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Okay I'm going to cut it here for now cause this is where I'd had my writer's block but I have ideas on what might happen in the actual date I'm just having trouble putting them together. And by the way you don't need to worry about the whole story I had already decided on this story's ending. I hope you like this chapter and you could suggest on what you would like to happen on their date *winks* also as always thanks for reading and please review… THANKS!!!


	14. Chapter 14

I'm back!!!! Sorry if I'm not uploading fast enough it's just that I have so many requirements to pass this week and last week and also there are my exams and especially my dear writer's block… So I'm not going to babble right now I'll just give you the Chapter 14 of Hidden Identities!!!

*was hit by a big tomato*

Wah!!! I told it's already here!!! No need to throw tomatoes at me!!!

*was hit by more tomatoes*

Okay I give up please don't throw tomatoes at me! Wah!!! Spare me please!!!

Chapter 14 Rivals

After the silent fight between the two boys in the living room, Mayura arrived wearing a blue cocktail dress that is just a few inches above her knees with some ruffles in it. Her hair was let loose with curls at its end. As soon as the two boys saw her, two jaws immediately dropped and two pair of eyes that looks like their sockets is going to come out…

Before saying anything, Kotaro swallowed first and said, "Mayura-chan you look stunning!"

Noticing that their battle has begun again Loki also praised her.

"Mayura-chan looks like a goddess!"

Kotaro and Mayura just looked at each other and two sweatdrops immediately formed beside their heads. Not being able to say anything Mayura just smiled at the chibi god.

After the intense atmosphere at the living room, they got into Kotaro's limo and to Mayura's surprise they stopped at the front of Kotaro's house/mansion. As they entered they saw rows of candles that make a path and some rose petals were scattered. The path lead to the garden and the setting there was magnificent! At the very center of the garden is a table for just the two of them with more roses at the center of the table and candle. The surrounding is also full of roses since it's a garden (duh!) and lights, at the back there is a band that plays classical music. The scenery is in fact almost the same as when a guy wants to ask his girl for her hand in marriage which is not needed anymore since they are already engaged. It will also be a perfect date if it's not because of a certain trickster god whose with them. As soon as Loki noticed that there were only two seats available, he asked.

" I guess you'll just be standing all night huh? You prepared only two seats one for Mayura-chan and one for me!"

"Actually the other seat is for me and I can get a children's chair for you if you want."

"Hmpf!" was all Loki can say but to his surprise Mayura defended him.

"Aww, come on Kotaro-kun you don't have to talk to him like that he's just a kid and look aren't he the sweetest thing?!" she said holding Loki by the neck and pulling him close to her. Then, when they're cheeks made contact, Mayura immediately pulled away a light red spreading across her face. The trickster god on the other hand was even worse with his cheeks glowing crimson red.

'I feel my cheeks getting hot! Why do I feel like this?! Oh no I think I'm sick!' Mayura thought trying to hide her blushing face.

"I'm hungry!!! Let's eat!" Loki said who had just slightly recovered from his blushing.

"H-hai! Let's eat!" Mayura agreed

After hearing this Kotaro motioned for the waiter bring an extra chair and to prepare their meals. After they had eaten they had talked a bit about their life and how had they been in this past days. The night went perfectly beside some small incidents like when the food were *accidentally* thrown to Kotaro, Kotaro falling of his chair, Kotaro being caught his shoes on fire, Kotaro *accidentally* inhaled a whole bunch of pepper, Kotaro *accidentally* poured some drinks on his pants that look like he peed on them and a whole lot of incident that had been mysteriously happening only on Kotaro.

After those small incidents Kotaro immediately didn't feel good though he insisted on driving Mayura to her home, she insisted that he should just rest and that she would be fine since Loki will be walking with her. Though he didn't like the idea of his Mayura and that damn trickster god walking home alone, he really feels like he just want to lay down on his bed and sleep so he just agreed.

After some minutes of walking together with an awkward silence Loki finally decided to ask the question he'd been dying to know.

"Mayura-chan? What is relationship with that Kotaro guy?" he asked unable to hide the embarrassment that had been eating him up right now.

"He's my best friend since childhood and I can say he's like a brother to me. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious I guess. You two seem like a couple you see."

"He's just a friend and nothing more so you don't need to feel jealous about it alright?" she said with a smirk spreading across her face.

"Alright…" then he realize what he just said and quickly reasoned. "N-n-no I mean why would I be jealous Mayura-chan is way older than me and and uhm.."

"I'm just joking you know but I kind of like it when you blush like that." _'Oh no!!! Why did I say that?! What's happening to me?! My cheeks feel hot again and why didn't I told him about me and Kotaro-kun? Oh yeah because it may ruin my plan yeah it's just because of that…'_

While Mayura was preoccupied with her thoughts, she didn't notice the big man hole in their path. Before she could fall to the hole, Loki immediately took hold of her hand and dragged her towards him. They could already feel each other's warmth against their skin and their heart beat skipping a beat. To some spectators they may seem like a couple if only the guy is not a lot shorter than the pink haired girl. They stayed like that for awhile both enjoying the warmth from each other, if not for the brown haired god of thunder that had decided to ruin their moment.

"Ahem!"

Immediately Loki let go of his hold and tried to hide the blush that seemed to show a lot on this day.

"Oy Narukami! What a surprise to see you here?" Loki greeted Narukami pretending that nothing happened.

"I'm surprise as well to see you here with Mayura? What are you two doing hugging each other at this time of the night?!"

"It's not what you think! I just almost fell on this man hole and Loki luckily save me here and that's when you saw us. We're not hugging I swear!"

"Yes it exactly what she said I just save her from falling into that man hole and nothing more." The little detective defended.

"Well alright but isn't it about time that you two went home?"

"Yes we are actually on the way to Mayura-chan's home since it's already quite late and it's dangerous for a girl to walk in the dark alone."

"I see then you can go home now Loki. I'll escort her home myself."

"But Narukami-kun, we can't let Loki-kun go home alone. It's dangerous for a kid his age! He might be kidnap or worse be killed!" Mayura objected (though it's just an act to keep her little charade *wink*)

"Oh? I guess you're right? So let's send Loki home first then I'll escort you home how about that?"

"Yeah it's perfect! Thanks Narukami-kun!" she said and gave Narukami a big hug much to Loki's dismay.

'_Ugh! Look at him! Hugging her like that! I guess today is not really my day! So many rivals! Wait rivals?! What am I thinking he's not a rival he's just a friend and he's just being kind to Mayura that's all.'_ Loki thought. But on the other hand Narukami is thinking the exact opposite of what Loki thought.

'_Ha! Eat that you womanizer! You thought you could just get my dear niece just like that?! You have to kill me first before I let you touch her again in fact even in my grave I'll hunt you if you ever touch her!' _Narukami screamed on his head.

The walk of the three were quite awkward with the two boys glaring at each other like their ready to kill each other if not for the pink haired girl with them but luckily the tension ended when they reached Loki's mansion.

"Thank you for accompanying me here at my house Mayura-chan *long pause* Narukami."

"Your welcome Loki just remember whenever you need my help again just go directly to our house okay?" Mayura said sincerely completely surprising herself with what she just said.

"Thanks Mayura-chan you're so kind. So I'll just see you soon okay! Good night!"

"Alright enough of that we should get going Mayura or your father might start to get worried for you."

"Hai! Good night Loki! Sweet Dreams!" she wave goodbye and soon both Narukami and Mayura they arrive at Mayura's house.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Okay I kind of rushed the ending cause I wanted to post this as soon as possible and also as I was finshing this it's already past 1:00am so yeah I'm really really sleepy now. I just want to share that the scene with Narukami is not really intended it just kind of run through my mind and I thought yeah why don't I write about that? So there's Narukami having his niece complex (is that even a word?) Next chapter I'm going to introduce Heimdall so watch out for it! So thanks for reading and please, please, please review!!! Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

So here's chapter 15 of Hidden Identities. Again I'm sorry if I'm not updating as fast as I should be but my papers and exams keeps on filing up so I just don't have the time on writing this chapter but here it is…

Chapter 15 Uncle

It's a beautiful Saturday morning and Mayura is in her room studying different spells with four little spirits floating around her.

"Ugh why can't I get it right?!" Mayura exclaimed while holding a shimmering pink staff on her right hand and a very old book on her left.

"Don't lose hope Mayura-sama! You can do it!" the four spirits encourage her.

"I think I've had enough for today, so why don't we go for a walk?"

"Alright Mayura-shama. Uhm… Can we go and buy some cakes as well?" Pepper asked his mistress while showing his puppy dog eyes.

"Of course we can. Shall we?"

As they were getting out of the shrine, Mayura caught a glimpse of a guy that looked like in the same age as her. He has purple hair that covers his right eye and has the same eye color as her, red like rubies.

'_Oh no it's Uncle Heimdall! What could he be doing here?! I have to act like I don't know him!'_ As Mayura thought about this she suddenly felt a huge pain in her chest. _'Agh! What's happening?! My chest hurts and I feel like my bones are melting!'_ Being unable to bear the pain she let out a lout shout that immediately caught the four spirits' and the purple haired boy's attention.

"Mayura-sama are you alright?!" exclaimed Sugar.

"Mayura-sama talk to us what are you feeling? Does anything hurt" Salt asked while putting his little palms on his mistress's forehead.

"Everyone we have to hide! Mayura-sama's uncle is coming this way!" Onion whispered to the other three spirits.

"Mayura-shama we'll be back please be okay" Pepper said worriedly.

As the spirits hid at the nearest bush that they saw, Heimdall had arrived at where the voice is coming from. Panic immediately rushed through his veins when he noticed that the girl who yelled was his dearest niece.

'_What had happened here?! Why is my niece looked like she's in pain?! Wait I'm a stranger to her she doesn't know that I'm her uncle what should I do?'_ Just then he noticed that his precious niece is smaller than usual. Before he could ask her if she's alright the girl let out a large cry.

"Wah!!! Where's my papa?! Did my papa left me because I'm such a bad girl? Onii-chan, do you know where my papa is?" Mayura who suddenly looked like a five year old girl cried out.

'_I can sense some remnants of a spell that had been cast here. Did someone did this to her? Whoever it was he's going to pay!'_ Heimadall exclaimed angrily.

Meanwhile at the back of the bushes where the four elemental spirits were hiding;

"Oh no! It looks like Mayura-sama's spell worked out but it also affected her thinking!" Salt said.

"Why Salt-kun what had happened to Mayura-sama? Why is she acting like that?" Sugar asked Salt.

"You remember the spell that Mayura-sama had been trying out just some moments ago?" Salt asked back.

"Yes, what about it?" Sugar asked becoming more confused.

"See the spell that Mayura-sama was trying on is a spell that could make you look like a five year old kid but it seems that the spell not only makes you look like a five year old kid but also makes you think like one." Salt explained.

"Oh no! This is a huge disaster! What should we do?" Sugar shouted.

"We have to look after Mayura-sama while she's like that." Pepper who is unusually serious said.

"Yes we have to but what about Mayura-sama's uncle?" Onion asked the other three spirits.

Unknown to them, Heimdall can perfectly hear what they're talking about;

'_Hmmm, so she did this to herself then? That means she knows that she is a goddess but why is she hiding it?'_ Heimdall thought. When he realized that he can't gather any more information about it by just eavesdropping on the spirits, he decided that it's time to make his presence known.

"Ahem! So you're my niece's guardian spirits?" Heimdall asked the four spirits who was so shocked that Heimdall had noticed them.

"Ah, eh you see… You heard us?" Sugar said unable to say anything.

"Yes I heard all of it. You said that she tried a spell on herself? Why did she do that?" He asked.

"We can't answer that, it's Mayura-sama's secret!" Pepper replied.

"Oh I see." Just then he was interrupted by Mayura whose been tugging on his shirt.

"Onii-chan do you know my Uncle Heimdall? You looked just like him!" Mayura said while jumping up and down.

"You knew about me? I'm Uncle Heimdall Mayura-chan." He said while lifting the girl in his arms.

"Wow! You're Uncle Heimdall? Finally I was able to see you! My father's not telling anything about you. Uncle is Uncle Narukami and Granpa here as well?" Mayura asked with hope in her eyes.

"Your grandpa will be coming here soon and Uncle Narukami is here as well but I don't know exactly where he is. Maybe he's there in that stupid Loki's place."

"Loki? You knew him Uncle? I hate him!" Mayura shouted angrily.

"Huh? Why do you hate him? Did he do something to you?" Heimdall asked bewildered by his niece's statement. _'I hate Loki as well but why does she know Loki and more importantly why does she hate him?'_

"It's a secret! She said I can't tell anyone about it, so that our plan will work properly!"

"I see but who is this she that you're talking about?" Heimdall asked his secretive niece.

"I'm not going to tell you! It's a secret as well. We pinky swear that I won't tell anyone about here unless it's the right time!"

"Okay but how about I buy you some ice cream; would you tell me the secret?"

"Nope! I promised her and I won't break my promise! Daddy said that when you promised to someone you have to keep your promise."

"Well alright then how about we go out in the park. What do you say?" Heimdall asked her.

"Yay!!! Really Uncle Heimdall you're bringing me to the park?" she asked with clear enthusiasm in her eyes.

"Yes I will, but first can you tell me how you made this four here?" he said as he pointed towards the four spirits.

"Huh I didn't create them I only created one spirit right now."

"Wait you have created a spirit where is it?" Heimdall asked her.

"It's in here!" she said while pointing at herself. "She can't come out since I still don't have enough magical power." She explained as though she was talking to someone at the same age as her.

"Heimdall-sama, Mayura-sama doesn't remember that she had created us since she had created us when she was six so in her memory right now we still don't exist" Salt explained.

"Okay just never mind then. We'll talk about it when she returns to normal. The spell only lasts for twenty four hours am I right?"

"Yes and after that she'll be back to normal" Salt affirmed.

"Then we should just enjoy this while it lasts neh? Mayura-chan let's go?"

"Yay! We're going to the park! Parky! Parky! Parky!" she exclaimed happily.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There! So I guess that's chapter 15 for Hidden Identities. I was actually thinking of putting the park scene here but it became so long that I have to cut it here. Also next chapter Mayura's grandpa will be arriving and some mysteries will be unfold so watch out for it.

Actually I was a bit depressed since there are no new reviews for this fanfic and it kind of discourages me in writing more but I'm still trying my hardest to encourage myself. So, please review. Please please please?

Also please check out my other fanfic as well:

DETECTIVE'S FAIRY

CODE GEASS SEASON 3???

Also a lot of thanks to those who had reviewed my work;

pinklo

arisu09

LokiLover

christal

Falconstar100

Ashley

aerish92

Thank you so much guys!!!

Next chapter;

Chapter 16: Busted!


	16. Chapter 16

Alrighty! Here's a new chapter for my fanfic Hidden Identities and for the introduction I give you Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun from my other fanfic So Close…

Eriol: Why are we here?! What are we doing here?

Tomoyo: Apparently Belle-chan wanted to promote her other fanfic which we're the main characters to her readers.

Eriol: Oh… Then everyone please read Belle-san's other fanfictio 'So Close' and I assure you it's way better than this fic!

*suddenly arrives and gives Eriol an uppercut*

Belle391: Oh don't listen to what he says everyone! This fic is good as well and so is 'So Close' please read it as well.

Tomoyo: I thought we're here to introduce the new chapter?

Belle391: Oh yeah sorry everyone for the delay Tomoyo? *drags Eriol's soul back to his body* Eriol?

Tomoyo & Eriol: So, here's chapter16 of Hidden Identities; Busted. Enjoy everyone and don't forget to review!

Eriol: Yeah also in 'So Close' read and review it everyone! Oh and also Belle-san doesn't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok since she's broke! Bwahahaha!

0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 16: Busted

"What?! You mean you knew everything since you were just five?!" Misao asked his daughter.

"Yep!" Mayura replied rather calmly considering her situation.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Misao asked again his daughter with anger starting to rise on his head.

"Relax Papa and besides you didn't even asked me." Mayura told her father in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone.

"Now don't play with me young lady or you'll be in a very big trouble!"

"Alright Papa I'll just want you to forget that I know everything okay." Mayura told her father.

"And why would I do that?!" then after some seconds "Huh what am I doing here? Narukami and Heimdall? What are you doing here?!" Misao told the two gods who's been so quiet through the whole confrontation between the father and daughter.

"Ah Papa Narukami-kun here is my classmate at school and remember I had already brought him here before? Heimdall on the other hand is uhm well he's Narukami's cousin!" Mayura immediately answered her father.

"I see alright then." And he glared at his two brothers and said. "I guess I better be going Nokoru-san is expecting me today and be careful Mayura okay?"

"Yes Papa!" Mayura assured her father.

As soon as Misao was out of their doorstep;

"Mayura-chan! Why did you do that to your father?" asked a very confused Heimdall.

"What? What did she do?" Narukami asked back.

"You're there the whole time you idiot and you still don't know what I'm talking about!" Heimdall retorted.

"Calm down Heimdall." A man who looked like he's in his early fifties with white hair said to Heimdall.

"Grandpa!!!" Mayura exclaimed happily.

"Odin what are you doing here in Baldr's house?!" asked a bewildered Heimdall.

"Heimdall do you hate your father now that you don't call me as one?" Odin asked.

"…" Heimdall was somewhat lost his words.

"Wait now I'm very confused. What are you doing here father?" Narukami asked.

"Just here to visit my granddaughter. Oh and Narukami could you find Loki for me and tell him that he better be careful on the following day because I'm here on midgard?" Odin told his son.

"Wait? You're really allowing me to tell him?!" Narukami asked.

"Yeah why not? Besides even if he knows that I'm here, he'll never be able to defeat me either way." Odin told Narukami.

"Okay I'm off now." Narukami said.

After Narukami had left;

"Oh why do I have a son that's such an idiot!" Odin said.

"Oh come on grandpa at least we don't have to worry about him knowing our secret." Mayura told her grandfather.

"Wait, wait! Would any of you mind explaining to me everything?" Heimdall asked.

"Oh well as I have told my father earlier I already know that I'm a half goddess since I'm five." Mayura told Heimdall in another as-a-matter-of-fact tone that she usually used on her father.

"Okay but what did you just do to Baldr?" Heimdall asked again.

"Oh that! It's simple I'm able to make anyone obey any of my order." Mayura answered again in her as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay then why didn't Narukami remember anything that had happened?" Heimdall asked again.

"My ability to make anyone obey any of my orders had some side effects and that's what happened to Uncle Narukami. It's like everything is in balance and when you have done something to your right side will also happen to your left in simpler words equal exchange or trade. So whenever I order someone; another person will obey that order as well. I know you're going to ask as well about the secret that I'm talking about right?" Mayura asked her uncle.

"Yeah." Was all Heimdall had said.

"I guess I should tell you but first let me show you someone." After Mayura said this, a little spirit with yellow hair and golden eyes appeared in front of them.

"This is Ginger she's the first ever spirit that I had created and she's the one that I'm talking about the one that I had pinky swore with." Mayura told them.

"Let me explain to you everything." Ginger started. "When Mayura-sama first created me, she was still not powerful enough to give me a physical appearance that I had to exist inside her body; but when she turned six her power is already enough to give me a body but I had gotten used to staying inside her that I chose to just stay inside her for a while." Ginger explained.

"Wait but what about that secret that you two kept?" Heimdall asked.

"It's about a prophecy, both Mayura and Ginger saw what'll happen in our future." Odin told Heimdall.

"Prophecy? What does the prophecy say?" Heimdall asked again.

"The prophecy said that a god that loves playing tricks on everyone will eventually develop a love for evil things that'll end up to him starting the ragnarok in Asgard and in Midgard." Mayura told him.

"The prophecy also told us that, the gods in Asgard will fight the God of Mischief but will fail and some of them will eventually die." Ginger continued.

"Did the prophecy also tell you who'll be killed?" Heimdall asked.

"Yes and it'll be my father, grandpa, Uncle Narukami, Freya, Freyr and you Uncle Heimdall." Mayura told him with sadness in her eyes.

"So this God of Mischief is Loki?"

"Yeah we believe he is. That's why we plan on killing him before the ragnarok begins." Mayura told him.

"Mayura you had the ability to order anyone anything right why not just order him not to start the ragnarok or better yet order him to kill himself." Heimdall told Mayura.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy Uncle remember equal trade? So that means that even if Loki will obey my order to kill himself, someone will also obey that order; and if I order him not to start the ragnarok, someone else might start it. Uncle I don't know how the side effect of my ability will work, sometimes it does the exact same thing that I had ordered but sometimes it does the opposite. SO, using my ability is just too risky for everyone." Mayura explained.

"I see then we don't have any other choice but to attack head on right?" Heimdall asked.

"Yeah and I had a perfect plan for it." Odin said with an evil smirk forming on his face.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Yay! So there's chapter 16! What do ya think is it good or bad? Just let me know by pressing the review button, okay? Review please?

Thanks again for those that reviewed my work

pinklo

arisu09

LokiLover

christal

Falconstar100

Ashley

aerish92

Christal

Saphire3Amethyst

*hugs them all* Thank you so much!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello there everyone! How's your holy week? So, to make the introductions I give you Eriol and Tomoyo again from my other fanfic So Close (P.S. I don't own both the characters or CCS)

Eriol: What we're here again? Seriously, this authoress is getting lazy in introducing her new chapters.

Tomoyo: Hey, it's like a promotion as well for our story so be glad that we're here.

Eriol: But still this authoress is lazy! Just look at the length of this fic and the fight was not… *was hit on the head*

Tomoyo: Don't tell the story yet! We're only supposed to be introducing this fic! *Looks at the unconscious Eriol* It looks like I'll be the only one doing the introduction now. The authoress doesn't own and will never own Matantei Loki Ragnarok and its characters. Everyone, here's the newest chapter of the fanfic Hidden Identities, The Plan. Please read and review.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 17 The Plan**

"Hey there Loki!" Mayura said to the young detective who's reading the newspaper.

"So, what brings you here Mayura? Isn't that friend of yours with you?" Loki asked the pink haired girl sarcastically.

"Nope! There, there don't be jealous my little Loki." She said while patting Loki's head.

"Who said that I'm…" Loki began but before he could finish; his son's already dragging the girl outside the room.

"Does Fenrir want me to cook for him?" Mayura said while lifting the little pup into her hands.

"You bet!!!" the black pup replied while wagging his tail.

"You're really funny Fenrir! Now come on let's make some cookies!" Mayura said to the black pup.

"Mayura-san, good morning." Yamino said while cleaning some pots.

"Good morning to you too Yamino-san. Can I use your kitchen? I wanted to make some cookies for Fenrir." Mayura said pointing to the little pup on her hands.

"Of course you can. Do you need my help?" Yamino offered but Mayura just shake her head and rejected the offer.

"No thanks. I'll make it on my own. So, you just sit back and relax until I finish cooking okay?" Mayura said to the dark green haired boy.

Mayura had started in preparing the ingredients while Loki was silently watching her every move that hadn't gone unnoticed by the pink haired girl.

'_Why do I feel so happy with him watching my every move? Oh yeah of course it's all because of the plan!'_ Mayura thought and she accidentally slipped with the bowl of flour on her hands. Luckily, Loki was able to cover her from the falling bowl of flour that led him to be on top of her.

'_Oh no why is my heart beating this fast? He's so near to me! I don't need any of these distractions!'_ Mayura thought while blushing furiously. Then, a large explosion was heard from the other side of the kitchen that revealed a young man with purple hair.

"Loki! You're a dead man!" Heimdall said before lurching forward to attack him.

"Heimdall!" Loki replied while dodging from Heimdall's fists.

"I'm going to kill you Loki!"

"Wait Heimdall stop this." Loki said but Heimdall didn't listen to him, instead he released a purple light towards Loki.

Seeing that he had no other option, Loki called upon his staff and fight Heimdall back. Loki was about to cast a spell but his feet was suddenly on fire. Heimdall took this opportunity to attack him again using his fists and had succeeded. Loki fell on his knees, breathing heavily.

"Loki, right now I can easily kill you but not now. The next time we'll see each other, I'll make sure that it'll be your last day!" Heimdall said before completely disappearing.

"Oh my gosh! Loki are you okay?" Mayura immediately walked towards Loki.

"Yeah I'm just fine. How about you, are you alright?" Loki asked back.

"I'm fine but Loki may I asked who that guy is and why is he attacking you?" Mayura pretended that she didn't know.

"That's a long story. How about I explain everything to you over a cup of tea?" Loki offered.

"Okay." Mayura replied unable to hide the smirk forming on her face.

"Yamino, can you serve us some tea?" Loki asked his son.

"Of course Loki-sama, I'll bring some snack as well." Yamino said. (A/N: Now where did he and Fenrir go when Heimdall attacked Loki? Hmmm. Let's just say he and Fenrir went to the park or they had listened to a very loud rock song that they didn't hear the loud explosion. XP)

"Now, where should I start?" Loki asked no one in particular.

"How about the guy earlier, you called him Heida?" Mayura pretended not to remember.

"Heimdall. Well, I guess he's somewhat my rival I guess and he totally hates my guts but that's not just the reason why he attacked me. It's because they think that I'll be the reason of the ragnarok or the end of the world." Loki tried to explain.

"But why did they think that way and who told them that?" Mayura asked.

"It's in the prophecy, and I don't know exactly who told that prophecy but maybe it's Urd and her sisters."

"Loki before you continue, what are you exactly?" Mayura interrupted.

"I'm a god Mayura, and Heimdall whom you saw earlier is a god as well. We all lived in Asgard the world of gods." Loki told her directly.

"You're a god! Oh my! But why are you here?"

"They threw me here because of the prophecy and now they're trying to kill me here. Mayura, I got to tell you this as well, I'm not really a kid. This is not my true appearance. Apparently when they threw me here they also shrunk me into a little boy's body to minimize my power. Oh and Yamino and Fenrir are my sons."

"Gosh! Loki! You had so many secrets! But how can Fenrir be your son? He's a dog?" Mayura asked while imitating a dog.

"Actually Fenrir's a wolf and Yamino is a serpent." Loki told her as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay. Oh it's almost lunch! I have to go now Loki. See you!" Mayura said while standing from her seat.

"Wait aren't you shocked or even mad?" Loki asked amazed at how calm Mayura is after hearing the truth.

"Nah, and I'm not mad at you Loki." She said before leaving.

When Mayura had returned to her house two gods approached her.

"Mayura-chan are you hurt?" Heimdall asked his niece afraid that he might had gotten her hurt from his fight with Loki.

"Nope, I'm just fine Uncle." Mayura said.

"How did it go? Did Loki finally tell you the truth?" Odin asked.

"Yep and he even told me some of his life story. The plan is going perfectly grandpa and I think in just a short time we can execute the second part of our little plan" Mayura told the two gods.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Whew! That's all for the new chapter. I hope you like it and as Tomoyo had said please review! And also thank you for those who had reviewed this fic.

pinklo

arisu09

LokiLover

christal

Falconstar100

Ashley

aerish92

Puresepe

Thank you so much guys!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello there everyone! Wow, I never thought that the reviews will come that fast…

Pinklo – halloo! Since you're a dear reviewer for me I'll give you a hint on what's going to happen. In the next couple of chapters we'll see a lot of jealousy and comforting. Mayura will also be a little bit confused on what she'll do and this will be the most spoiler of all, I'm planning on killing someone in this fic. Who'll it be? Well I'm not yet telling because it'll just kill the suspense but you're free to guess.

Puresepe – Well since you're not regularly checking on Matantei Loki fan fiction, I'm really glad that you still look at my fic. So I thought that I'll just send you an email every time I upload since I'm not uploading regularly. Oh, and Mayura is not really evil in this fic she just loves her father so much that she's doing all of that for his sake.

YellowFever – Oh that's sad that you don't like Mayura in this fic. I just thought that I want a different character for Mayura not just the mystery freak that she is in the anime. As for Loki, hehehe, he really is pitiful isn't he? Well, as I said, Mayura is only doing all of these for her father and of course if you knew who you're father's will be killer is wouldn't you want to prevent him from killing you're father. That's just what I thought. XD

arisu09, LokiLover, christal, Falconstar100, Ashley, aerish92 – Where are you? I miss your reviews. XP

Now everyone I would like to introduce my friend Tuj also known as aerish92 in this small introductory episode…

Mayura and Loki were walking along the outskirts of the town when they saw a ragged young girl sitting at the bench near them. The girl had dark brown eyes and black hair that reaches to her shoulder. She's very dirty and she looked like she hadn't eaten in a week. Mayura had immediately taken pity on the girl but not Loki. He looked at the girl with disgust.

"That's what you get for not reviewing on belle391's story these past chapters!" Loki said to the girl.

"Loki! Hasn't she suffered enough? Now what is your name?" Mayura asked the poor girl.

"Aerish and I am a friend of the author. I promise!" The girl told the two.

"A friend?! Is that what friends are? Ignoring your friends? Pfft! What a great friend you are!" Loki snapped.

Before the girl who said that I was her friend, answer, Loki had kicked the girl's stomach that cause a loud shrieked from her.

"Loki, stop that. I know you hate her for ignoring our dear belle-chan but it's a bit too much now. Let's just eat this yummy chocolate cake and chocolate bars that Yamino had made for us. Oh wait where's my manner? Would you like one as well Aerish?" Mayura said while handing a slice of chocolate cake to the ugly girl but she 'accidentally' dropped the slice of cake and stepped on it. "Oh my, sorry but I think you can still eat it right? Here." Mayura kicked the cake towards Aerish's direction.

"Why are you doing this to me? I didn't do anything wrong to you." Aerish told the two with tears and some yucky liquid falling down her face.

"Maybe to us, you didn't do anything but to our dearest author you did. Just be thankful that we're being nice to you since you're her 'friend'." Loki said emphasizing the word friend.

"I'm sorry!" The girl said.

"Apology accepted." The girl who had just arrived said. She had dark brown hair that just a few inches lower from her shoulders and matching brown eyes.

"Belle!" both Mayura and Loki said at the exact same time.

"Belle thank you for forgiving me!" Aerish told her.

"Of course I'll forgive you since I'm your friend and because of that I'm going to end your suffering right now." Belle said while holding a gun in her hands.

"Good bye my dear friend! I'm going to miss you but you know things may not have ended this way if only you had reviewed my works and didn't ignore me. After I kill you, I will not resurrect you until you had reviewed my work from the underworld! Sayonara mi amiga! Bwahahaha" Belle said before pulling the trigger. The bullet had hit Aerish directly at her heart that made her lose her life immediately.

"That's why I really like you Belle-chan you're so kind!" Loki said with hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah I know! Mayura, do you still have some of those chocolates left?" Belle said facing Mayura.

"Uhm yeah do you want some?" Mayura asked.

"Thank you!" Belle said.

"Now aren't we supposed to introduce the new chapter?" Loki asked returning back from his fantasy.

"Uhm yeah, Sorry I have sort of got carried away but before that if you want to have a story like this. Just tell me and I'd gladly make one for you. So, for this newest chapter I hope you enjoy it and please review or else." Belle said and she laughed evilly.

"Also I would like to tell you that Belle doesn't own Matantei Loki and the characters!" Both Mayura and Loki said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapter 18 Jealousy**

"Hey there Loki! Can I ask a favor?" Mayura asked the little detective.

"Of course Mayura, what is it?" Loki asked the girl who had enthusiasm written all over her face.

"Yay! Thanks Loki! You see I have these two tickets to the amusement park and I just can't find anyone who wants to come with me. Will you come with me Loki?" Mayura asked him while holding both of his hands.

"I already agreed just a few seconds ago right?" Loki asked her.

"No, you just agreed to do a favor for me but you still didn't agree on coming with me." Mayura said as if it's an obvious thing.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Loki asked her.

"NO!!! I told you it's not. Just answer me will you?" Mayura asked again a little bit impatient now.

"Oh I'm just messing with you but okay. When are we going?" Loki asked.

"Right now! Oh and before I could forget someone had handed me this bottle I think it's like a perfume and also there's a note as well. Don't worry I didn't read it." Mayura said while handing him the bottle and note.

"Who gave you this?" Loki asked a bit suspicious that it may be one of the gods who wanted to kill him.

"Hmmm… Let's see it's a guy who's just a bit taller than me. He looks like he's around 40 to 50 years old and oh yeah he had a white hair!" Mayura said describing her grandfather.

"Odin! Where did he go?" Loki asked

"Uhm after he handed me that he had left immediately so I didn't saw where he went. Why is there something wrong?" Mayura asked him.

"None I think. Let's see this note." Loki read the note and it said

HEY THERE LOKI, HAD YOU MISSED ASGARD? WELL, I HAD THOUGHT THAT FIGHTING YOU IN THAT LITTLE FORM OF YOURS IS A BIT DEGRADING FOR ME. I MEAN EVEN THOUGHT YOU' RE ON YOUR ORIGINAL FORM YOU STILL HAD SOME DIFFICULTIES IN BEATING ME. SO I'M GIVING YOU THIS BOTTLE OF POTION THAT CAN BRING YOU BACK TO YOUR ORIGINAL FORM. DON'T WORRY IT'S NOT POISON I'M NOT THAT SLY.

WITH ALL MY HATE,

ODIN

"So it's not a perfume?" Mayura asked the startled Loki behind his shoulders.

"It appears that this bottle contains a potion that can bring me back to my original form." Loki said recovering from the shock.

"But if he hate you then it might be a poison right?" Mayura asked.

"I doubt it, even if Odin wants to kill me, he wouldn't do things like that. He'll just fight fair and square." Loki told Mayura.

"So you would drink it?" Mayura asked him.

"Yeah. Here it goes." Loki said before drinking the bottle of potion. Then a smoke enveloped Loki followed by light emitting from his own body. When the smoke had gone, it revealed a man with lighter brown hair than the little Loki but the same deep emerald eyes.

"Wow Loki! You're really good looking in your original form!" Mayura squeeled.

"Thank you. So shall we go?" Loki said while offering his hand to Mayura who had happily accepted it.

**After a couple of minutes….**

"Mayura, where do you want to go first? Mayura?" Loki noticed that the girl beside him had a look of shock? No, it's more like a pained look. He tried to find where Mayura was looking at and there he saw Kotarou with a girl with long blonde hair who looks like Freya, Freyr's sister. The two looks like they're having fun.

"That's why he wasn't at his house; he was on a date with another girl. I see." Mayura said with fake pain in her voice.

"Mayura, maybe it's not the case maybe they're just friends." Loki tried to comfort her.

"Does friends had to hold hands like that? Or even kiss like that?!" Mayura asked while pointing to Kotarou and Freya.

"Mayura… Come on let's just enjoy ourselves. We did come here to have fun right?" Loki tried to comfort the poor girl again.

"No I had to talk to him!" Mayura said while walking towards Kotarou.

"Kotarou! What is the meaning of this?" asked Mayura softly.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm cheating on you. You see I had somewhat become bored with you. You're just plain boring for me. So, I thought of finding some other entertainment. You know it's your fault if only you had been more entertaining I shouldn't have cheated on you but you're not." Kotarou told her a bit bored.

"Kotarou! You idiot!" Mayura said before running away from him.

"Mayura! Wait!" Loki said while running after Mayura.

When Loki saw Mayura she was sitting on a bench with a distant look in her ruby eyes.

"I can't believe he could do this to me. He's…" Mayura had broken into tears again before she could finish what she was going to say.

"Don't worry Mayura, I'm just here. I'll never leave you. But please stop crying now. He's not worth your tears." Loki said also a bit pained that the girl that he likes is in pain.

"Thank you Loki. You're right! I shouldn't cry for him! Kotarou's a jerk and let's just have fun!" Mayura said while standing up from the bench.

**Meanwhile at Kotarou and Freya…**

"Why did you have to kiss me?!" Kotarou asked the blonde girl.

"If we're going to act like we're a couple then it'll make it more real if I did that right? Why are you afraid that your girlfriend will be mad at you? Don't worry she knows it as well right?" Freya said.

"Yeah she knows but still you didn't have to do that!" Kotarou snapped.

"Whatever!" Freya said while holding her three fingers up like a 'w' sign.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I think that's all for now because I wanted to upload this as soon as possible since you had given me reviews that fast so here's my reward for you! Also since Aerish had reviewed my work before I upload this story, I'm going to resurrect her. So here's what happened…

"Belle-chan? Why are you looking so gloomy?" Mayura asked a bit worried.

"Well, it's just that Aerish is still my friend no matter what she did to me and nothing can change that." Belle replied a bit down.

"Belle-chan! I have good news! Aerish had reviewed your work from the underworld!" Loki said while holding a laptop in his hands.

"Really?! Yay! Thank you Aerish!" Belle said happily.

"Now you don't have to be sad anymore we can resurrect her." Mayura said happily as well.

"Yeah! Resurrection!" Belle said to the dead body of Aerish.

"Huh? I'm alive again?" Aerish said.

"Yes I resurrected you! Thank you for your review!" Belle said with tears almost threatening to fall.

"Hey if you don't review this new chapter. I'm afraid we're going to kill you again!" Loki said threatening Aerish.

"Yeah and that goes to you as well! Yeah you! So please review!" Mayura said pointing towards you.

"Oh and before we go I want to thank the other readers who had reviewed my work."

pinklo

arisu09

LokiLover

christal

Falconstar100

Ashley

aerish92

Puresepe

YellowFever

THANK YOU!!!


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey there everyone! Sorry for my late update for this chapter but here it is and I have a sad announcement for you which I will just tell you at the end of this chapter. XD. I'm really evil! So to my previous reviewers this is what I have to say…_

_Aerish92 __– bwahahaha I'm not going to make your character cool… Never in my life! So with Mayura's reaction well it's because it's ah I'm not going to say it! It may spoil the suspense! So, even if I don't want to say this thank you for reviewing!_

_YellowFever__ – thanks! I am really happy that you liked this fanfic! Thank you so much! Mayura's a bit nice in the previous chapter right but Mayura's really a kind person in this fic…_

_Pinklo __– yep! Kotarou is also in the plan… hehehe. I just notice that Loki's always been tricked in this fiction but maybe not for long in the next few chapters. Thank you also for liking and reviewing this fic!_

_LokiLover__ – Thanks for reviewing… I'm glad that you tried figuring out their plan but I'm sure you'll figure it out soon before I reveal what the whole plan is._

_Everyone just like in the previous chapter, my way of introducing this fic and the disclaimer will be a story about my good 'friend' Aerish!_

0o0o0o0

Aerish, after being revived in the previous chapter, had kept on thanking Belle for resurrecting her.

"Aerish just leave me alone okay? I already said that it's no big deal at all! So can you just leave?" Belle said a bit irritated.

"Okay I'm sorry but please don't kill me again my fans won't like it if you killed me again." Aerish said emphasizing on the word fans.

"What fans? You don't have any fans oh maybe except your pets! Bwahahaha…" Belle said with an evil laugh.

"Hey! You're mean how about you! You don't have any fans as well! Even your reviewers were just so few!" Aerish said with a bit higher tone.

"Hey I'm a fan of Belle-chan!" Mayura said appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah and I'm her number one fan!" Loki said. He was wearing a t-shirt that had prints that said I'm Belle's number one fan! (hahaha I'm Loki's idol!)

"Loki when did you made that t-shirt?" Mayura asked a bit surprise on what Loki had done.

"Oh just before this chapter had started while she's making her fanfiction on Card Captor Sakura on which Eriol and Tomoyo was in; instead of just uploading this new chapter in Hidden Identities?" Loki said not meaning to be a bit sarcastic.

"I'm sorry! I was had been a bit engrossed on that fic I admit it but I'm still thinking of this fic! Oh and Loki nice t-shirt you have there." Belle said pointing to Loki's shirt.

"Oh thanks so Aerish had been bullying you again?" Loki asked looking at Aerish with his deadly eyes.

"Yes! She said that I don't have any fans!" Belle said faking her cries.

"How dare you make Belle-chan cry?" Loki exclaimed before giving Aerish an upper cut.

"Oh no here we go again!" Aerish said before passing out.

"Don't worry we're not going to kill you this time." Mayura said kicking Aerish's unconscious body a bit.

"So everyone please enjoy this new chapter and please review or else." Belle said while looking at Aerish's unconscious body.

"Yeah or else and Matantei Loki is not Belle391's." Mayura said.

"Hey that's supposed to be my line!" Loki said.

0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 19 Comfort

Loki and Mayura were walking in the amusement park with Mayura holding a very large panda bear that Loki had won in some shooting game.

"Let's ride the roller coaster next!" Mayura said while tugging Loki's sleeve.

"You seem very energetic today." Loki said to his companion. Since the incident of Kotarou cheating on Mayura they had been going out a lot.

"Of course I want to try all the rides here!" Mayura said cheerfully.

"Alright let's go…" Loki said not minding the glares he received from the boys and admiration from the girls.

"Loki it's getting really creepy. The girls keep on glaring at me." Mayura said with a bit of uneasiness.

"At least the boys love you and I'm also receiving glares but not from the girls." Loki said and winked.

"Then we really make a great pair!" Mayura said before walking towards the roller coaster.

"Mayura wait for me." Loki said running after Mayura.

0o0o0o0

"Look at him getting all close to her! I swear I'm going to get him after this!" Kotarou said while hiding in the bushes.

"If he survives after this plan. I can't believe that Mayura-chan can do this kind of thing. I mean when she was just little, she's so kind and innocent." Freya said beside Kotarou.

"Mayura can do anything for her father and considering that we're dealing with Baldr's soon to be murderer; it's no surprise that Mayura is like that." Kotarou said forgetting his previous anger.

"I really pity her." Freya said with a lot of compassion.

"The plan that we're working on is really full proof but we have a bad feeling about all of this." Sugar said appearing out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Kotarou asked a bit confused.

"What Sugar meant is that, we had a feeling that everything will not work out fine. There's a great chance that we'll lose just as the other side lose." Salt tried to explain.

"Now I'm more confused." Kotarou said while raising one of his eye brows.

0o0o0o0

"Aren't you tired yet? We had been walking around this amusement park for hours now." Loki said taking heavy breaths.

"Oh come on Loki. Don't tell me you're tired already? You're no fun!" Mayura said while pouting.

"Yes I'm already tired. Can we just rest for a while?" Loki said while giving Mayura a puppy dog eyes.

"Awww alright let's rest. You're too cute Loki but I think that you'll look cuter when you're in your child form." Mayura teased Loki.

"You wound me Mayura-chan. So, you would rather date a child than a very handsome god?" Loki said pretending to be hurt.

"Alright let's just take a rest and eat there at the food court." Mayura said trying not to blush from Loki's flirting.

0o0o0o0

"Now I'm full! Let's ride the Ferris Wheel now!" Mayura said while rubbing her full tummy.

"Since it's the only ride that we hadn't ridden on yet why not?" Loki said grabbing Mayura's hand.

'_Why is my heart beating so fast? I can't feel this way towards him! He's my father's would be killer! I should kill him before he kills my father! What's wrong with me!' _Mayura thought not daring to think of the 'L' word.

"Mayura? Are you okay? Do you want to go home now?" Loki asked worriedly.

"Nah, I'm just fine. I just remembered something." Mayura said.

Luckily, there had been a few people who's riding the Ferris Wheel so they hadn't waited in line for a long time.

"This is really great! We can watch the sunset here. Look I can see the shrine from here and there's your mansion!" Mayura said pointing to each place that she recognize.

"Yeah… It's really pretty isn't it?" Loki said half consciously looking at Mayura.

"I wish I could always see a beautiful sunset like this…. With you…" Mayura said too low for Loki to hear.

Mayura didn't know when it started but she can feel that she had fallen in love with the trickster god and knowing that the only way to save her father is by killing him, it hurts her so much like she's being stab by a thousand lightning strikes. She had tried to forget her feelings for him but as time goes by, she's falling more deeply in love with Loki. Right now she wanted time to just freeze and never go on again because at this moment she can pretend to forget everything and just simply enjoy this time with him.

'_I hope that in the day after tomorrow, you'll forgive me on what I'm going to do and as your own life fades; I hope you'll take my love away with you as well.'_ Mayura thought while drops of tears we're rolling down her face.

"Mayura is there something wrong? You can tell me anything. Just please let me help you with whatever's your going through right now. If it's about Koatrou, I know it's hard because you love him and I can't just tell you to forget about him but if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll always be here for you." Loki said as soon as he noticed that Mayura's crying. He was about to reach out to her when Mayura stop him.

"Don't look at me! I don't want you to see me like this. Don't worry about me I'll be fine. They say that when you ride a Ferris Wheel for a whole ride, it'll slowly take away your burdens with every single round that this ride takes. After this ride is over I'll be fine. Just don't look at me before this is over." Mayura said turning her back at Loki. Both of them had spent the whole ride in silence. Loki was just constantly watching Mayura's back while Mayura was silently sobbing. When the ride was over, Mayura took a deep breath and jumped off of the ride.

"Loki! Let's come here again next time we meet. Okay?" Mayura said returning to her cheerful self.

"Sure and next time, let's not ride the roller coaster anymore. I think I'm going to be sick just thinking about it." Loki tried to join in the cheerful atmosphere but he's too worried to even smile.

"I know let's go to your house I bet Fenrir's missing you already." Mayura said still keeping her cheerfulness.

"Okay let's go. Let me hold that for you." Loki offered.

"Oh no it's fine and besides I want to hold Lo-chan myself." Mayura said while hugging the stuff toy.

"You named him after me?" Loki asked.

" Yup since you're the one who gave him to me." Mayura said.

0o0o0o0

"Loki-sama welcome back. Did you two have a good time?" Yamino greeted.

"We did and look Loki won this for me." Mayura said lifting the stuff animal.

"It's so cute. I'll get some tea and cookies for you." Yamino said entering the kitchen.

"Hey there Fenrir!" Mayura greeted the black pup.

They had spent the rest of the time eating tea and cookies before it's time for Mayura to go home.

"Let me walk you home. It's already dark outside. It's not safe for you to walk alone in these dark streets." Loki offered.

"Relax Loki. I'll be fine. You know you're the one who should be careful. Sorry Loki." Mayura said before darting off towards her home.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked but it's too late since Mayura can't hear it anymore.

0o0o0o0

_That's all for the latest chapter of Hidden Identities sorry for taking this long but I just can't find the inspiration for this chapter. Now, for the announcement;_

_Just like what I had planned someone will still die in this fic_

_This fic is coming on its end. Maybe just around three chapters left and we'll say good bye to this fic. : (_

_I'm still not sure on the ending since I had prepared two endings in this fic. One of this fic contains a happy ending and the other have a very sad but good ending. So, it'll depend on my mood on the day that I write the ending._

_That's all for my announcements. Did I disappoint you? Sorry but please review… I know that this chapter might be a bit sad but originally I was thinking of making this chapter a bit romantic but due to my mood today; the chapter had crossed a different path. That's all for now please review everyone!_

_I would like to thank those who had reviewed this fic…_

_pinklo_

_arisu09_

_LokiLover_

_christal_

_Falconstar100_

_Ashley_

_aerish92_

_Puresepe_

_YellowFever_

_THANK YOU!_


	20. Chapter 20 The Decision

Hey there everyone! I'm sorry for not updating for (gasps!) more than a year it seems that I had last updated last may 19! Woah! Sorry about that but don't worry I already made the summary of this story until the end so I'll never leave this story. Oh and for those who have reviewed the last chapter;

Puresepe – Yeah Loki is indeed an expert in sweet mouthing girls but what can we expect from our playboy Loki? As for the sad ending I had thought about it for a year now and that's one of the reasons for the hiatus of this story for a year so I have altered the ending into a happy one. Yeah that's my main dilemma in this story the love story between Mayura and Loki but no worries I have it all figured out. Mayura's mother in this story is a human. Oh and thanks for the review!

YellowFever – I'm really touched with your review! Thank you so much! Don't worry Mayura will listen to her heart do it'll not happen yet in this chapter and the next. I hope you'll like the ending when I post it. XD

Pinklo – No worries for the late review, I'm really glad that you did review and I should be the one who's sorry since I didn't update in more than a year. Heheheh Sorry! About your wuestion if Mayura will kill Loki? Hmm I can't answer that yet since it may ruin the suspense but there's one thing that I can tell you is that Mayura and Loki will be together even if I made Mayura kill Loki or Loki kills Baldr, They'll definitely be together at the end. I promise! XD

Yugure-Unmei – I'm glad that you found this fanfic interesting. Thank you for reading my fic! XD

Cece09 – Wait no more! Here's chapter 20! Oh and Don't worry there'll be a happy ending! XD

Animeaddict13 – Here's the newest chapter now… XD

Inky Finger Prints – As I said wait no more! Here's chapter 20! XD

Oh and I would also like to thank my other reviewers

_arisu09_

_LokiLover_

_christal_

_Falconstar100_

_Ashley_

_aerish92_

**C**_**h**_**a****p**_**t**_**e****r **_**2**_**0**** T**_**h**_**e**** D**_**e**_**c****i**_**s**_**i****o**_**n**_

Mayura stayed at the town's park after going to Loki's place. She had sat in the swing for three hours now. She didn't even notice her guardians' faces that only contain worry since she's too engrossed in her own little world.

'_What should I do? Now that I had fallen so deeply in love with him, I don't think I can ever bring myself to kill him anymore but if I don't kill him it'll cause my father's death and I don't want that to happen as well. What should I do?' _Mayura thought with tears continually sliding on her beautiful face.

"Look at Mayura-sama. I feel so sad just by looking at her. Isn't there anything we can do for her?" Sugar said with pure worry.

"I also wanted to help Mayura-shama. Ginger, is there a way to help Mayura-shama?" Pepper asked though he's worried, he still looked so cute.

"There may be a way but it's very dangerous and it requires a sacrifice." Ginger said extremely serious.

"What do you mean sacrifice?" Salt asked.

0o0o0o0

"Loki-sama, here's your tea." Yamino said while pouring tea in the cup in front of Loki.

"Thank you Yamino." Loki said with a very worried and sad look on his face.

"Is something bothering you?" Yamino asked very worried.

"It's nothing Yamino it's just that I thought that I had managed to make Mayura forget about the incident of Kotarou but it seems that she loves him so much. Lately she usually has this distant and sad look in her eyes. I know she's suffering so much Yamino and I want to help her but she doesn't speak up to me. I just don't know what to do." Loki said.

"Hey Loki! Do you have any food around here? Oh sweet cookies. You don't mind me eating this, do you?" Narukami asked though he's already munching on the cookies.

"Just go ahead Narukami and may I ask what are you doing here?" Loki asked.

"I just thought of paying you a visit." Narukami just simply answered.

"Narukami tell me the real reason you're here." Loki said with more emphasis.

"Okay I'll tell you but please don't kill or hurt my niece." Narukami told him seriously.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked confused.

"Just tell me that you'll never hurt father or even my brothers. Promise me Loki!" Narukami told him raising his voice a little.

"Okay I promise but does Odin had another son that I didn't know of?" Loki asked getting more confused every minute.

"No but do you remember Baldr, my other brother, the one that everyone thought to be dead? Well, he's here in midgard together with Heimdall and my father." Narukami stop waiting for Loki to ask any questions.

"So then what does it have to do with me?" Loki asked.

"It has a lot to do with you and I think that they're all planning to kill you." Narukami told him.

"Heimdall and Odin had always wanted me dead well recently anyway but I can't understand why would Baldr wanted me dead?" Loki asked no one in particular.

"I don't know as well but I bet it's about something about the future since they had been talking about that recently but I'm not particularly sure what it's about." Narukami said seriously.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So if we use that way there'll be no chance for Mayura-sama and Loki-sama to be together?" Salt asked.

"Yes I'm afraid that it's the best thing to sacrifice rather than someone's life." Ginger said.

"But if do that Mayura-shama will be very sad." Pepper said though he's very serious he still looks very cute.

"I know but it's the only solution that I can think of." Ginger said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"This is the day that we had been waiting for it's time to execute our plan." Heimdall said excitedly since he'll finally be able to kill Loki after a long time.

"Yes uncle. We better start know right? We'll just wait for you at the warehouse uncle and be careful!" Mayura said to Heimdall though she's smiling on the outside, it's clear on her eyes that she's suffering.

"Is there something that's bothering you Mayura?" Odin asked as soon as Heimdall left.

"I'm fine grandpa. I'll be fine." Mayura whispered the last part to herself.

Odin looked at Mayura not believing what she had said but just nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Loki-sama the dinner is ready." Yamino said

"Okay I'll be right there." Loki replied.

Loki was about to stand up from his seat when there's a sudden explosion at the front door. He ran towards the front door and saw Heimdall standing there with a smirk spread all over his face. He noticed that Heimdall seems to be holding something in his hand which looks like a scarf or more particularly Mayura's school uniform's scarf. His eyes widened as he recognized the scarf and worry spread all over him.

"What did you do to Mayura?" Loki half yelled half whispered.

"Oh nothing just held that little human of yours captive for a while. I expect you to find me or rather us or else I can't promise your little human's life." Heimdall said before he disappeared leaving the scarf in front of Loki.

"Loki-sama you can't go after him! This might be a trap. It's possible that Mayura's not with them." Yamino said worried for his father's safety.

"No. Heimdall is not like that. I'm certain that they have Mayura and trap or not I'll save her." Loki said while staring at the scarf that Heimdall left behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That's all for this chapter for now. Please review! Oh and thanks for reading this! Review! XD

~belle391~


	21. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT! ALL OF MY STORIES WILL BE TRANSFERRED TO **

**.com/user/EunJoo91**

**AND ALL UPDATES WILL BE THERE AS WELL. THE REASON FOR THIS SO ITS EASIER FOR ME AND ALSO BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE ****COPIED**** MY WORK AND HAD ****CLAIMED IT AS THEIR OWN**** SO TO PREVENT THAT FROM HAPPENING AGAIN, I HAD DECIDED TO TRANSFER ALL MY WORKS TO **

**.com/user/EunJoo91**

**THANKS... OH AND I HAD CHANGED MY PEN NAME TO**** EUNJOO91**** ... ^_^V**


End file.
